


Freaky Fido

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established SuperCorp, F/F, Fluff, Kara is a difficult dog, Kara is honestly an excitable puppy, Lena has to take care of puppy Kara, No Angst, PuppyAu, SuperCorp, if you squint really hard you'll see some sanvers, karlena, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: Lena is definitely not enjoying dog sitting, especially when it's her girlfriend.//or\\Kara gets turned into a puppy and Lena has to take care of her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was left on my wattpad version of my stories and so I decided to share it with you guys. So, fun!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a kudos and comment. I'd love to receive more prompts! 
> 
> :)

Admittedly, Lena realizes she shouldn't be surprised.

In her time of her dating the Girl of Steel, Lena had he fair share of bizarre situations.

But this?

This had taken the cake, probably an entire bakery actually, for the weirdest thing Lena had witnessed. 

The day itself had been rather bland, scarce board meetings, no deadlines, and reports to fill. This lack of interest prompted lena to visit her girlfriend at the DEO for lunch. Maybe she could pick apart Alex and Winn's brains for some ideas on some new L-Corp inventions while she visited.

Lena strolled casually into the building, waving and sending friendly smiles to a few of the agents. Since she had started dating Kara, National City's most famous alien, people had grown more fond of her rather than obsessing over her last name. She was no longer the hated woman from a xenophobic family of murderous criminals, yet a loved girlfriend of the city's protector.

She took notice of the slightly busier atmosphere as she started receiving more and more nervous gazes. Lena took note of the odd behavior by the agents, and chose to ignore it as she walked to Alex's office.

Nervous voices could be heard with the occasional... bark?

Lena frowned in confusion as she knocked softly on the door, squeaking when two arms grabbed her and pulled her in. Eyes glancing quickly around, she saw Alex's face contorted into worry in front of her. Turning, she also saw J'onn and Winn pacing around the room.

"Wh-" Lena bang but was cut off by a high pitched bark from the floor.

She looked to the ground to find a small, blonde puppy racing towards her. Lena flinched slightly as it reached up to claw at her legs, demanding attention from the brunette.

Lena's face dropped in shock at the small creature that was now sniffing her heels before playfully trying to bite them. Lena frowned before moving her shoe slightly only to have the blonde puppy follow her movements, and jumping on her feet. 

As Lena turned to Alex for an explanation, the woman just sighed.

"Getting a new a class pet?" Lena asked jokingly, then sobering at their expressions.

She then turned to the dog again, her mouth turning into a small frown.

"Oh dear, please tell me that this isn't," Lena trailed off, not wanting to finish her question.

"The one and only," Alex spoke and then moved to rub her temple.

"How is this even possible," Lena said as she willed herself not to react badly to her girlfriend being turned into a domestic house pet.

Although was there really any other way to react?

Alex offered a small shrug," She was trying to stop this alien, but the alien pointed what looked like a small gun at her. After her shot her, Kara transformed into this."

Lena's face was transformed with disbelief, How do we change her back?"

"Well Winn and I will have to study the changes made and figure how to reverse the alien technology. Then, maybe, we can change her back. Until then," Alex walked over to gather a leash and collar," You have just acquired a new pet."

"Why me?" Lena asked her.

"Because you can be trusted, and you just so happen to be her girlfriend," Alex gave her a smile while trying to hide her amusement," Haven't you two always wanted a pet together."

"Not if she is the pet!" Lena called after the woman, who was now exiting the room," And I'm a cat person!"

Lena gave a baffled look after her, and then turned to J'onn and Winn. Surely they wouldn't just leave her right?

Wrong.

They managed a brief sympathetic look before following Alex out of her lab.

"I preferred it when everyone was cautious of me being a Luthor!" Lena called after them one last time.

She looked down and sighed at the small creature who was occupying her feet. As Lena studied her more, she could recognize the breed as a Golden Retriever.

How fitting she was a puppy.

Lena moved to place the collar and leash on the dog as she noticed the logo's. Multiple Supergirl crests littered the items. Lena snorted at the irony before clicking the collar into place.

" Alright Kara, lets go for a walk," Lena gave a small smile to the puppy's perked ears at her words.

She quickly lost her smile as she was tugged forward forcefully, almost tripping at the strength of such a small dog.

"Guess you didn't lose your excitement," Lena grumbled as she sped to catch the dog.

//

Lena decided she did not want a dog.

She chased after Kara as the dog sped throughout the park, weaving between people and obstacles. Lena panted as she struggled to reach the blonde blur.

Her legs burning after running for so long that she thought it was hopeless.

She finally captured her as the puppy had stopped to play with some geese at the pond. Rather bothering them until they finally chased her. The geese would chase her until she backed away. Satisfied with her response, the geese would turn away. Kara would then run towards them while barking loudly, irritating them.

Lena grabbed the leash firmly, and proceeding to scold her.

"Bad girl Kara!" Lena said in a firm tone," Bad girl for running away." This elicited a satisfied 'honk' by the surrounding animals who had moved to go back into the water.

She felt her heart stop as Kara whimpered in return to her words, casting her head downwards.

Lena sighed before lightening her voice," Let's go buy you some toys, huh? And we will get you some food, won't we? Would you like that?"

Kara bounced excitedly at Lena's happier down before moving to jump at her.

"Of course that excites her, " Lena grumbled.

//

Lena stared irritably at the vast collection of chew toys and other dog products. Her eyes switching between products as she tried to calculate everything she would need for this. She didn't understand why there had been so many brands and varieties to choose for. She also wasn't sure which was the best for a puppy.

She carefully selected a food and watering dish, and then moved to grab a dog bed. Moving further into the aisle, Lena started to debate what toys to purchase. She saw Kara move to grab a squeaky toy before giving it a testy bite, pleased with the squeaking sound she contained to bite. Lena took away the toy, and went to put it in the basket. 

"A pizza squeaky toy? Who would have guessed," Lena said while rolling her eyes.

Her eyes flickered to something on the next rack before smirking at the small puppy," Oh this will do fantastically."

Lena grabbed the Supergirl suit, complete with it's own cape, and started to chuckle. She would later consider the adorable pictures she took as payback for Kara dragging her through a park. 

She then proceeded to gather the rest of the needy supplies and took the basket to the cash register. As she stood in line, Kara started to playfully bite on her pants leg. Lena shook her off, but Kara was determined as she chased her foot.

"Keep that up, and you wouldn't be sleeping in my bed for a while Kara," Lena threatened.

The cashier gave her a small look before smiling," Seems like you two are close. I don't allow mine to sleep with me."

"You have no idea," Lena spoke through gritted teeth, taking her bags and Kara's leash. They quickly exited the store and left for Lena's apartment.

//

At Lena's apartment, Kara had a field day. The sounds of paws running throughout the apartment could be heard as Lena typed up some emails for work. the noise eventually came to a halt as she could feel a small body jump on her couch. 

Lena felt a wet nose nudge her arm accompanied with a small whine, She sighed before turning to the small ball of fluff that continuously nudged her arm trying to get Lena to cave.

"Kara, I'm busy,' Lena said absently as she tried to focus on a email.

Another whine and nudge caused lena to sigh in defeat.  
Her fingers moving through Kara's soft coat gently causing the smaller dog to move into her lap.

Lena moved her laptop as Kara curled into her, dozing off at Lena's stroke.

They sat like that for while as Lena worked and Kara's soft snores could be heard. Eventually Lena had to stretch, causing Kara to move. As the small dog woke, Lena moved her to get off the couch. 

Lena walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner, hearing the soft patter of paws following her. She stood at the stove, cooking the dinner while sipping softy on some wine. 

Kara planted firmly between her feet.

//

"Not happening," Lena said as Kara whined again," You have perfectly good dog food over there."

Kara pouted slightly at Lena as the CEO caved," Fine, but only once."

Lena soon made Kara her own bowl.

//

"Hold still," Lena said, frustrated with the way Kara kept struggling.

The small dog yipped again before wriggling out of Lena's grip.

Lena grasped her again before turning to wash the shampoo off the puppy," I have imagined us spending time bathing together in a hundred ways, but this was never one."

Kara barked again happily before shaking off the water, which in turn soaked Lena.

"Definitely not my favorite way," Lena grumbled before wiping off the water with her arm.

//

After they were washed and fed, Lena had decided it was time for bed.

She took her place in her bed and moved to turn off the light as Kara whimpered.

"Oh no, that is your bed," Lena pointed to the dog bed in the corner.

Another whimper.

Lena had a silent battle before sighing, letting the small dog into her bed.

If she pulled Kara closer to her in the night, well no one would know.

Until a grinning Alex and Maggie would wake her with the flash of a camera. A smug ' I knew you'd enjoy the new pet' prompting Lena to bury her head into a pillow and groan.


	2. :)) (i couldn’t think of a title you’re welcome)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow me coming back to write a part two? after months?? look at that.
> 
> i am so sorry about the wait, i do apologize but i just kinda lost my will to write but i got inspired and i’m trying to get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> :)) thank you for reading
> 
>  
> 
> ps i didn’t edit this so you’re welcome for the mistakes :)))))

Lena was starting to lose any hope of getting her girlfriend back, or at least back to her original form. Not that she was quite human to begin with. 

It had been a week and a half ever since her darling Kara had transformed into a puppy, and every day she tested the boundaries even further.

Lena would sometimes wake up to find the small dog hovering in the air trying to chase the ceiling fan, or ruffling through the kitchen and causing quite the mess.

Not only did she have to upgrade payments for the maid, she also was coming to her wits end. Although every time she would scold the puppy, Kara would spare her a glance with tearful eyes and Lena would just melt. Which also made saying no to the puppy extremely difficult.

 

Lena was sure Kara was behaving this way on purpose to aggravate her.

(Though Lena was sure the ample pictures of Kara as a puppy in hideous outfits and embarrassing moments would be well worth it.)

J'onn, who had been stuck on Supergirl duty, had quickly decided the DEO was in no means a play pen for a puppy. Followed along by Alex and Winn opting out due to their very important agent work.

Which left Lena to have to stroll into L-Corp with an excited puppy tugging at the leash, itching to run around. Lena sighed as her employees still gave an baffled expression as they had been since the first day. 

She could hear the whispers among them creating theories as to why she had suddenly came into ownership of the blonde blur of energy. Lena gave a humorous smile as she thought they truly had no idea how she came to acquire her newfound pet.

As Lena finally made her way up the elevator and onto her floor, Jess greeted her enthusiastically with her morning schedule. Although not before picking up a puppy treat from a jar that had recently taken residence on the assistant's desk, much to Lena’s dismay.

Kara barked excitedly and struggled to make her way over to Jess. Lena sighed again as she let go of the leash, the puppy quickly bounding to Jess and jumping at her legs.

To Jess's credit she didn't give in, just looked at Lena expectingly.

"Fine, one more," Lena gave in as Jess squealed, feeding the puppy another treat.

Lena shook her head, although a small smile present on her face.

Jess had been proven very helpful throughout the week, offering to walk Kara during the day and had subtly placed a blanket underneath her desk so Kara had a place to nap and receive treats. Although Kara usually spent most of her time begging for Lena to pet her, and playing with toys laying around the office.

She had sat down at her desk, opening her email to find one of Winn containing more information towards what exactly they were trying to reverse. Lena felt herself grow frustrated as they were no closer to reversing Kara, and weren't even sure if they could.

She turned her attention to the puppy chasing around a ball that somehow kept slipping from her mouth. Lena felt a sad smile take over, as much as she loved the overly excited dog, she missed her girlfriend more than anything. She was desperate to get her back.

//

As Lena spent the day replying to emails and going over business deals, she worked well into night.

It was almost 11 before she finally finished up most of her work, and thought of going home. She listened to the silence of the building, everyone retreating home hours before. She turned toward the sleeping dog sprawled on the couch. 

Lena began to silently study her, a faint smile coming to rest on her face.

And then it hit her, the solution laying itself out before her as she hurriedly opened the email from Winn again.

Her hands quickly sketching in her notebook outlines and formulas, the gears in her mind turning at an alarmingly fast rate.

Woken from the noise, Kara stretched while yawning and then made her way over to Lena. Sleepily eyes rising to observe her as she started to scribble even faster.

Lena let out a excited yell, picking Kara up before kissing her head.

" I know how to reverse this," Lena exclaimed.

Kara barked excitedly as she licked her girlfriend's face.

 

// 

 

Lena nervously bit her thumb as she watched the small dog on the large platform before her. The puppy gave a small whimper as Lena voiced an assurance to calm her.

Winn typed quickly at a tablet in his hand before he turned to her," I don't see how we didn't think of this sooner! You're a genius Lena."

Lena reddened at his words slightly," It was nothing really, we were just looking at the wrong thing."

Winn nodded in agreement," Anyway, she should be back to normal after this."

Lena ran through the plan again, a simple zap from their machine and it should reverse the effect of the Alien's gun.

Easy. 

And she is almost positive harmless.

They slide the goggles over their eyes as a bright beam hit the small dog. Lena muttering "come one, come on".

The light slowly faded, leaving the outline of Kara.

Still in puppy form.

Lena felt a wave of sadness strike her, the plan had failed. A small whimper escaped Kara as Lena quickly moved into the room to pick her up. She had to get home, because she felt her eyes watering and her chest constricting. She didn't want to breakdown in front of who she considered her colleagues.She quickly waved goodbye, ignoring their calls as she made it to her car. 

When she closed the car door, Lena let out a frustrated scream before slamming her hands down on the steering wheel.

It was just unfair.

Kara lowered her head as Lena wiped at the corner of her eyes, turning to the puppy with a grim smile.

"Let's go home now, shall we?" Lena asked rhetorically. Her mouth trying to hold back a muffled whimper.

 

//

 

Lena was close to emptying the bottle of wine in her hands when the small puppy crawled into her lap, nuzzling her head against Lena's stomach.

Lena lowered her hand to slide her hands through the puppy's fur, feeling the softness and warmth Kara still possessed in puppy form.

"I just wanted to turn you back," Lena muttered defeated, her words slightly slurred and tired," Some genius I am."

At her self-deprecating tone, Kara nudged her head against Lena's hand. Lena gave her a sad smile before setting her glass down.

"How about we go to bed then?" Lena got up and slowly made her way to her bedroom.

She made it to the bed and payed down, feeling the weight of Kara as she came to lay beside Lena.

The dog bed lay forgotten in the corner. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Lena mumbled as she drew Kara closer,” I just miss you so much.” 

Her eyes closing as she drifted into a soundless sleep.

 

//

 

When Lena woke up, she was pressed into something firm and solid. 

She felt herself frown, eyes still closed to keep out the sunlight streaming in from the windows. She then moved so she was snuggled further into the warmth provided by the form.

She became aware of her fingertips pressing against what felt like... skin?

Lena questionably rake her fingers up and down the object in question, and to her surprise she heard a light giggle emerge.

Her eyes shot open to fall onto her girlfriend, her beautiful girlfriend who was now in her normal form!

She stared into the blue eyes that sparkled with joy, her mouth opening in shock and disbelief.

"You have no idea how hard it was to wait for you to wake up so i could see your reaction," Kara murmured, her hands coming to stroke Lena's cheek.

Lena let out a joyful squeak before tackling Kara into a hug, which then caused them to fall into the floor.

"Ouch," Kara said as Lena punched her arm, which hurt her more than Kara.

"That's for not only causing such a mess," Lena began and Kara's smile grew," But also if you ever again get transformed again-"

Kara quickly rose up to give her ranting girlfriend a soft kiss, she smiled again as she felt lol the tension slipped away from the CEO's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I've just missed you," Kara said.

"Just please," Lena spoke softly," Never again."

Kara nodded in agreement," So what did I miss?"

 

//

 

Lena let out a large and boisterous laugh as the next picture showed up of Kara he puppy chasing a herd of geese.

Kara groaned loudly, but not regretting a minute of it as she watched her girlfriend smile for the first time in almost two weeks.

She would go through a million pictures to keep that smile on Lena's face.

"And this is my favorite!" Lena exclaimed as Kara buried her head in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also! thoughts on a mama mia au? because i have a rough outline and it wouldn’t totally be like the movie but similar enough? and i just don’t know if that’s something people would want ahaha 
> 
> thanks for the read again btw :)) alright bye


End file.
